Rebirth From The Ashes
by Atlas Ultima
Summary: Due to a scientific experiment with the Chaos Emeralds, separating Sonic and Fleetway from each other, led to a worldwide rampage of destruction in Fleetway's wrath. After a long and hard fought war with Fleetway, it eventually led to the heroes' defeat and right before Doomsday came, Sonic and Sei used Chaos Control with the Master Emerald to escape to a dimension of... ponies?
1. Prologue

**Hello, everyone! I'm here and Happy New Year! Yeah, where was I all this time? Well:**

 **1\. School, nuff said.**

 **2\. So many ideas, so little time.**

 **3\. I have a brand new Sonic OC I would like to introduce to you guys! Hope you like him.**

 **So, shall we get started? Awesome! Let's go!**

 **Rebirth from the Ashes**

 **Prologue: Ending A World, Beginning in Another**

Flames scorched the trees of the forest as smoke rose to the sky, the sounds heard over the fires are powerful blows in a fierce battle on a familiar floating island, Angel Island. A familiar blue hedgehog was on his knee next to the Master Emerald, severely wounded as the ground shook a bit. Two other hedgehogs were fighting in the sky as they floated a few feet away from each other. One hedgehog has platinum fur, peach skin, deep blue eyes, and has steel blue clothes comprised of a long sleeved shirt, pants, and high top sneakers with five buckles on each one and white gloves. However, the clothes were torn apart and charred, the shirt has holes where he has deep cuts and bruises and the pants also has some deep cuts. His head was bleeding from an intense blow to the head he got from the recent exchange of attacks. His attacker? Well, he looked almost just like Super Sonic, golden fur and all. The only thing different is his eyes, which he has none but inexplicable red spirals.

"Fleetway! Enough of this rampage! Look around you! You already destroyed everything on this planet!" The wounded hedgehog yelled out at the crazy hedgehog, known as Fleetway.

 _"Such a liar you are. In my eyes, you and Sonic are still alive, the Master Emerald is still in one piece, and this world still exist. I haven't destroyed everything yet, but you will soon see its destruction, just like your other friends."_ Fleetway said back.

The wounded hedgehog then charged at Fleetway, performing a hi-jump kick at him, only for him to miss as Fleetway simply sidestepped to his right. The hedgehog then quickly turned around to deliver a strong backhand, Fleetway stopping it by grabbing his wrist with his left hand. Fleetway then delivered a punch to the gut and then the jaw before performing a clothesline, making the hedgehog spin in the air before slamming an axe kick into the stomach, sending the poor hedgehog down into the dirt below.

 _"Your so reckless, Sei. Even as you can barely stand on your own two feet, you still fight me. Why not just crawl back into the hole where you came from and wait until the end of the world?"_ Fleetway taunted in such a condescending tone in his voice.

The hedgehog, now known as Sei, then suddenly shot up at Fleetway, delivering a quick uppercut to his chin before following up with a right hook, a left hook, a couple of jabs to his gut and chest before finishing with a straight punch to his face and backed away to then charge up one of his stronger attacks.

"Chaos Maelstrom!" Sei called out as he charged his attack.

He then attacked with a rapid spinning cyclone kick, pushing Fleetway back a bit with each hit before finishing with a fast dropkick, recovering by a backflip as Fleetway was pushed back a bit more. Sei was then caught off guard as Fleetway fired a Chaos Spear at him, blowing him away before charging an energy orb in his right palm. Right before he fired his beam attack, Sei dived downward to the ground to avoid the beam as it flew past him. Sei was breathing heavily as he then looked back up at Fleetway.

 _"You're boring me now. Now we shall see if you can survive this masterpiece."_ Fleetway proudly said as he then flew up to where the ozone layer is as he then charged up his ultimate attack, Chaos Eclipse, as he held a giant energy ball as big as the sun over his head.

Sei quickly flew over to Sonic and the Master Emerald as he couldn't maintain his super form anymore, reverted back into his normal form, now having black fur with violet eyes.

"Sonic! We need to use Chaos Control!" Sei said.

"What's the point!? Even if we teleport to another location, he'll find us anyways!" Sonic said back.

"What about another world?"

"He'll just destroy this planet and find us on another one!"

"Not what I meant!"

"Wait, you mean-"

"Yes!"

"But, I'm not sure if we can."

"Better to try than to wait here for death!" Sei then puts his right hand on the Master Emerald, as Sonic puts his left hand on the emerald.

The two then used their remaining energy to then perform...

"Chaos Control!"

Sei, Sonic, and the Master Emerald then teleported as the Chaos Eclipse came upon the world and once it made contact, it detonated with a wide explosion that enveloped the entire Earth before it blew up bright enough to look like a star.

 _"Hahahaha! Such a beautiful sight to see a planet end in ruins! I think an encore is in order."_ Fleetway said to himself as he then flew off away from the remains of the planet.

 **Meanwhile, in a different dimension**

Sei and the Master Emerald reappeared high in the sky as they fell, Sei rolling down the side of a mountain below them as the emerald slammed against the peak, shattering into many pieces and the pieces flew away in all separate directions across the sky. Sei rolled until he stopped at the edge of a ledge, his left arm hanging over it as he laid on his belly.

"Well... looks like we succeeded..." Sei said under his breath as his voice was weak.

He then felt something tap his right hand and struggled to move his head to look, seeing a green shard that belongs to the Master Emerald.

"Didn't expect that..." Sei said as he grabbed the emerald shard with his right hand before passing out.

 **With Sonic**

Sonic slowly opened his eyes, slowly blinking twice before fully opening them. He then starts to look around as he slowly sat up, seeing a dresser with a mirror, a bookshelf, and a small basket for a small puppy or something. He also noticed bandages wrapped around his left thigh, right leg, chest, right wrist, left arm and bicep, right shoulder, and looked in the mirror from the bed to see bandages on his far left quill, mid right quill, and the top of his forehead.

"Wow, that's a lot of kisses to heal my boo boos." Sonic joked to himself.

He then heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly laid back down and pretended to sleep. He then heard the door open and heard a female voice, very kind in her tone.

"I hope you feel better soon, little hedgehog. Hmm... let's see if I can remove these shoes." The voice said.

As soon as he heard that, he instantly sat up and looked in the direction of the voice, only to notice that there was a pony. Well, a pegasus to be specific, as it has wings on its sides. It was yellow like a pale gold color, as the mane was long with a pale pink shade to it. The eyes were cyan in color as they stared at Sonic in fear as the pegasus was against the wall near the window.

"Did I scare you?" Sonic asked with a concerned tone in his voice, which the pegasus nodded a couple of times.

Sonic then started to get out of bed slowly as he was still sore from the pain, placing his feet on the floor as he then slowly walked over to the pegasus.

"Are you OK? I didn't mean to frighten you." Sonic asked.

The pegasus nodded again as it stopped shivering and relaxed a bit, Sonic wincing a bit from the pain and was forced on one knee. The pony was worried and quickly went to his side to help him up and sat him down on the bed.

"You shouldn't move so much, little hedgehog. You haven't recovered your strength yet." The pegasus said.

"Don't worry, I had worse. I don't think I know your name." Sonic reassured.

"Oh, it's Fluttershy." The pegasus told him.

Sonic smiled, "Nice to meet you, Fluttershy. Hey, where am I?"

"Why, you're in the land of Equestria. You're currently in the Ponyville library."

"I see... Have you seen my friend, Sei? He looks like me, except he has black fur and violet eyes. He also wears clothes, unlike me."

"Oh, I don't think so. You were the only one that crashed into the roof of the library."

"Oh great. Wait, I crashed into the library?"

"Oh yes, Twilight and the others are fixing up the hole right now, putting on the finishing touches."

"Oh OK."

The two then heard the door open, a unicorn with wings walking into the room. It had a pale light grayish mulberry skin with a moderate sapphire blue mane with a violet and brilliant rose streak, as well as having a moderate violet shade for the eyes.

"Finally fixed the hole in the roof. Good thing it was only minor, else it would have..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at Sonic, who is now awake.

Sonic stared back at the unicorn with wings in awkwardness, blinking once before the winged unicorn spoke again, "Oh, it's awake already."

"Oh yes, the hedgehog's name is Sonic." Fluttershy spoke up as she walked over to her friend.

"Ah, I see. Well, Mr. Sonic. Is there any reason as to why you fell through the roof exactly?" The winged unicorn asked.

"Long story short, me and my friend had to get out of a tight situation and used Chaos Control to escape here. Unfortunately, I didn't know it would teleport me here." Sonic briefly explained.

"What kind of situation? And what is this "Chaos Control" thing you've mentioned?" The winged unicorn asked.

"I'll explain once we find my friend. But, I have two questions I want to ask you. What's your name and what are you supposed to be? A unicorn with wings or a pegasus with a horn?" Sonic responded.

"Well, my name is Twilight Sparkle. As for what I am, I am an alicorn." Twilight answered.

"An... alicorn?" Sonic repeated.

"It's a special breed of ponies that are known as royalty here in Equestria. It's a combination of an earth pony, an unicorn, and a pegasus." Twilight briefly explained.

"Oh... that's actually pretty cool." Sonic said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We found this next to you when you fell here." Fluttershy spoke up as she walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, taking a familiar green shard out before closing the drawer, walking over to Sonic and placed the shard on the bed.

Sonic picked it up and looked at it, "It's a shard of the Master Emerald!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, Master Emerald?" Twilight repeated.

"I'll explain that later. But first, we need to find Sei." Sonic answered as he held the shard in his hand.

The shard then suddenly started glowing, emitting a green glow and surrounded Sonic in a green aura. It was there for about a minute before disappearing. Sonic then removed the bandages on himself, putting them in a nearby trash can.

"Much better." Sonic said to himself as he put the shard in his "hammerspace".

"Wait, did that shard just healed your wounds?" Twilight questioned.

"Yeah." Sonic answered before he started walking towards the door.

"Come on, let's get going." Sonic said with a smirk.

Twilight and Fluttershy looked at each other before the two started following him. The three walked down the stairs and towards the door when it suddenly knocked on. The door was then opened by Twilight's magic, showing on the other side is a pegasus. It had a very light cerulean blue coat with a mane and tail resembling a bright rainbow.

"Oh hey, Dash. What are you doing here?" Twilight greeted.

"Well, I found this really strange creature that resembles a hedgehog on a mountainside while I was practicing today. You gotta see it!" The pegasus, now known as Dash, answered.

Dash then sees Sonic, "Yeah, looks like that." She then widened her eyes, "Whoa, another one!? This is getting better!"

"If you can calm yourself for a moment, where is this mountain you found my friend?" Sonic asked.

"Oh sure, a mountain that is actually nearby." Dash answered, "And your name is..."

"Oh, Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic answered, giving a thumbs up as well.

"Rainbow Dash's my name, fastest flyer in Ponyville." Dash bragged.

As soon as Sonic heard "fastest", he had a big smile. "Fastest flyer, you say?"

"Totally, even the princess herself told me so." Dash bragged some more.

"Well, mind if you proved that to me? Back where I'm from, I'm known as the fastest thing alive." Sonic bragged.

"Bring it on! A race through Ponyville to Sweet Apple Acres at noon tomorrow." Dash offered.

"You're so on!" Sonic accepted as the two smiled at each other in a determined stare, before Twilight cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Well, it's nice that you two have stuff in common, I think that finding this Sei character should be our top priority." Twilight reminded.

"Oh, right." Sonic and Dash said at the same time.

"So Dash, mind leading the way?" Twilight asked as she was at the doorway.

"Sure." Dash answered as she went ahead of the three to lead.

After awhile, Dash was leading the group through the park that had the mountain she mentioned when Twilight asked a question from the many questions that she has on her mind.

"Why are you known as "the fastest thing alive" from where you're from?" She asked.

"I am able to ran at crazy fast speeds, even able to break through the sound barrier with a sonic boom." Sonic answered with pride.

"Do you know how you are able to run at such speeds?"

"Uh, not off the top of my head." Sonic admits.

"Is there a reason why your friend wears clothes and you don't?"

"Maybe the same reason you don't."

"Well, we wear dresses and such on certain occasions. Do you do that?"

"No, not really."

"Still, why does your friend wears clothes?"

"He's actually insecure about his body, if he told me correctly."

"Ah OK."

"Hey, we're here." Dash spoke up, gesturing to the mountain.

The four then flew, or in Sonic's case ran, up the mountainside to the highest ledge to then see Sei there, still laying down on the edge, though strangely fully healed from his wounds. Sonic went next to him, noticing another emerald shard in Sei's right hand.

"That explains the wounds being gone." Sonic said to himself as he then shook Sei. "Come on, get up."

Sei slowly started to turn, lifting himself up onto his feet. "Uh, that was one hell of a fall." Sei commented, rubbing his neck.

"Where did you fall from?" Sonic asked.

"The very top and slid down to here. Wait, Sonic?" Sei said, turning to Sonic. "Awesome, you made it too."

"Yeah, so did you. Hey, what happened to the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"My guess, it shattered when it hit the peak." Sei answered. "Hey, look at this." He then held out his emerald shard.

"Yeah, I found one too." Sonic said, taking out his shard.

"That makes two." Sei counted, putting the shard in his "hammerspace".

"Looks like it's gonna be awhile before we get the other shards." Sonic said, putting the shard in his "hammerspace".

"OK, what are you guys talking about!?" Dash demanded.

"Oh... new friends?" Sei questioned.

"Yep. Alicorn is Twilight, the two pegasi is Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." Sonic introduced.

"Ah. The name's Seiryu the Hedgehog, but I'm mainly known as Sei." Sei introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Sei. Wow, your clothes are really torn up." Twilight said.

"Yep, me and Sonic got out of a intense situation at the time." Sei mentioned.

"What was it?" Twilight asked, concerned.

"We'll tell you on the way back." Sonic answered.

Sonic and Sei jumped down the mountainside and ran down it as Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight flew down with them back to Twilight's library.

 **Well, there you go! Prologue's finished! So, Sonic and Sei entered the universe of Equestria after barely escaping the destruction of Mobius by Fleetway, thanks to the Master Emerald and the use of Chaos Control. They then meet Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash when they arrived in Ponyville, as well as discovering that the Master Emerald has shattered into emerald shards when it arrived along with them. Will they find the shards before they get into the wrong hands? What else will they encounter in this new world? Well until the next chapter, I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Ready for this next chapter? OK, let's get started! Oh, in case your wondering, this is NOT a SonDash story. Just wanna be clear on that. Anyways, let's go!**

 **Chapter 1: The World of Equestria**

Sonic and Sei finished their story in rather a short amount of time since they only told the important parts of the story when they arrived back at the library.

"Oh... that's horrible." Fluttershy said while crying with Dash comforting her.

"Yes, it is... Well, you two are welcome to stay here if you want to." Twilight offered after a moment of silence.

"Glad to know we have friends here already. We'll love to live here." Sonic accepted.

"I see nowhere else to go. Glad to stay." Sei accepted as well.

"That's super exciting to hear!" The group heard a very cheerful voice say.

Suddenly, a pink pony with a brilliant raspberry mane and tail that looks like cotton candy pops up from literally out of nowhere, throwing confetti in the air while wearing a yellow polka dot party hat.

"My pinkie sense was right! Two strange visitors will come today! Welcome to Ponyville!" The pink pony, referring to herself as Pinkie, cheered.

"Uh... thanks." Sei said, confused as he scratched his head.

"Come on inside!" Pinkie said as she then pushed the two inside the library, where it was suddenly dark except the sunlight coming through the window.

The lights then flashed on, revealing many other ponies from Ponyville, throwing confetti up in the air as it then fell like rain all around the room. Sonic then saw what he hadn't saw in a long time, Sei actually smiling. Ever since Fleetway appeared, he wouldn't even crack a smile. Now, here he is, smiling like he entered the candy store.

"Thanks, Pinkie. This turned out great." Sonic commented.

"Glad you like it. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself properly. Name's Pinkie Pie, best party pony in Ponyville!" Pinkie said in her excitement of the party. "Come on, everypony! Let's get this party started!" She said as she somehow now has a cannon in front of her. She then squeezed it like it was a squeaky toy and it fired more confetti into the air.

"I am liking this pony!" Sei said with a smile.

"Come on, let me introduce you to the rest of our friends!" Pinkie said, escorting the two hedgehogs over to the rest of the Mane Six.

The two ponies was over on the other side of the room that is a unicorn and an earth pony. The unicorn was light gray with moderate azure eyes and a moderate indigo curly mane and tail. The earth pony was a light orange shade in coat color, moderate sap green eyes, and a pale light grayish olive mane and tail that is tied in a ponytail style and wears a light brown stetson hat on her head.

"Here they are, you two! Believe me now?" Pinkie greeted when they arrived at the two.

The unicorn gasped not at the hedgehogs, but at Sei's clothes. "Darling, is that your normal garments!? That simply won't do!" She said in a determined tone as she then lifted Sei up with her magic. "Keep the party going, Pinkie. I must correct this damage done on these clothes." She then zoomed all the way pass the room and out the door with Sei floating by her magic following her.

"So, seems that your friend had a wardrobe malfunction." The orange pony mentioned.

"Yeah, he was planning to get that fixed anyways. Name's Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced.

"Name's Applejack, sugarcube." The pony introduced herself as Applejack. "I run the Sweet Apple Acres here in Ponyville."

"Really? Must be one heck of a farmer." Sonic commented.

"Hard working is one of my hobbies." Applejack said.

"Ain't it for all of us? Well, some more than others." Sonic commented.

"Hey, Sonic." Sonic turned around to see Twilight and Dash. "Oh hey. Your friend Pinkie, is she... all right in the head?"

"Oh yeah, she's just... very excitable. Though, she can be random at times." Twilight admits.

"Like what?" Sonic asked.

"Like..."

"Popping out of strange places!" Pinkie suddenly said as she popped out of a nearby plant pot.

"Yeah, that." Applejack agreed.

Pinkie then popped back into the plant pot and reappeared by Sonic, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Sonic jumped a bit before responding, "Oh yeah, totally. Got any dancing?"

"Funny you ask, because here comes a dancing contest!" Pinkie cheered, where she points her hoof at a certain pony wearing shades to play some dance music on her turntable. The speakers then played some of her dubstep dance tracks as Sonic, Dash and Pinkie are dancing like crazy on the dance floor. Dash were doing acrobatic flips in the air as Sonic pulls off some sick breakdancing moves and Pinkie was doing some crazy antics that she thought was dancing.

 **Meanwhile, with Sei**

The unicorn was done making measurements and is recreating the clothes Sei is wearing.

"I don't think I caught your name back at the party." Sei mentioned.

"Oh, so sorry about that. My name is Rarity." The unicorn, now named Rarity, said.

"Nice to meet you. Sei is my name." Sei said, "So, I'm guessing that this boutique belongs to you?"

"Oh yes. I'm the main fashion designer here in Ponyville. What caused all this damage to your clothes?" Rarity asked.

"I already told my story once today, so I'll just say that there was a big fight." Sei answered.

Rarity assumed that he already talked to the others about it, so she'll ask them later. "I see. Then I won't insist on it."

Sei sighed a breath of relief as she finished the clothes, "OK, done! Here, go ahead and change."

Sei then went behind a changing wall and quickly changed out of the old and in with the new. Not only did they fit, but they felt brand new. He wore his new dark blue long sleeved shirt and dark green pants.

"Much better. I'll have a couple of spare pairs to have in case you ever rip them up again. Would you mind if I put some of them in different colors?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Great. And don't worry, I'll be sure that they'll be in your type of colors."

"Thanks. That reminds me, we should head back to the party."

"Oh yeah! Quickly, to the party!" The two then zipped out of the boutique and to the library.

 **Back at the party**

Pinkie was drinking some punch while Sonic and Dash was in a dancing competition when Rarity and Sei entered, "What is going on?" He then noticed the dancing, "Oh, great."

"Something wrong?" Rarity asked.

"Nothing, just that we're gonna be here for..." He then sees Dash suddenly spin out of control, mainly due to dizziness, and did a loopy loop into the ceiling. "Never mind." He said as Dash fell onto the floor shortly after.

Sonic then jumped up while spinning, landing on his feet as he gives a thumbs up. "My spins are unmatched!" He said with pride.

"I find it funny that in all the dancing competitions I've seen you in, you always leave someone in loops." Sei remarked as he walked over to him.

"... You know, I just remember that I do that every time there's a dance competition." Sonic remembered as he chuckled.

Dash then started walking to them as she wobbled from the remaining dizziness, shaking her head to snap out of it. "Don't think you'll win next time." She said as she pointed her hoof at Sonic.

"We'll see." Sonic smirked.

After the sun has set and the moon rose high in the sky, the ponies was heading back home as the party has ended.

"Glad you guys had such a great time!" Pinkie cheered, wiggling in the air like a rubber chicken.

"That's because you throw such great parties!" Sei smiled.

"Be sure to come around Sugarcube Corner for some delicious sweets! See ya tomorrow!" Pinkie said before hopping off home.

"So... where do we sleep here?" Sonic wondered.

"You two can stay here for tonight. I'll fix up some sleeping bags for you guys." Twilight said as she went inside.

Sei and Sonic went in after her and closed the door behind them as they prepared for a good night sleep. Though as the night went further on, a strange figure flew across the starry sky as it landed onto the balcony to enter the library. The figure then slowly walked carefully through the room to the bed when the figure tripped over one of the sleeping bags, making a loud thud on impact. Twilight was abruptly awoken from this and got a candlestick, lighting it with a small flame and looked around. She then found out that the figure was a strange pony, or rather a... bat pony?

The bat pony was laying next to Sei, who was awake now due to the fall. The two looked at each other for a second before Twilight spoke up, "Maralyn, what are you doing here?"

The bat pony has a light orange coat, brown bat wings, a light blue mane and tail that fades to white on the outside edges, red eyes with slit pupils, and a black bat symbol for her cutie mark.

"Well, I wanna show you something. But, I don't like being in Ponyville during the day." Maralyn answered as she got up to her feet, Sei getting up on his feet as well.

"You could have knocked on the door, you know." Twilight sighed.

"It's funnier when I give you a scare." Maralyn teased.

"And you are..." Sei spoke up, getting Maralyn's attention.

"Maralyn is my name. Never seen your kind before, what are you exactly?" Maralyn questioned.

"I'm a hedgehog, name's Sei and the heavy sleeper is Sonic." Sei answered as he gestured to the blue hedgehog, "And what are you?"

"I'm a bat pony." Maralyn answered, showing her fangs with a grin.

"Ah, that explains it." Sei said.

"But it still doesn't explain why you came in here." Twilight reminded Maralyn.

"Oh right." She then picked up a familiar green shard. "I found this near my cave."

"That's a emerald shard!" Sei exclaimed.

"An emerald shard? I thought it was a one of a kind diamond." Maralyn repeated.

"This is very interesting. Hey Sei, would you mind if I studied this shard for awhile?" Twilight asked.

"Hmm... sure. As long as you keep it safe." Sei answered.

"Great! I'll get started on it in the morning." Twilight said as she then levitated the shard over to her dresser and puts it in a drawer.

"OK, I'll head over to the Sweet Apple Acres for a night snack." Maralyn said to herself as she went onto the balcony and flew off.

Twilight puts out the candle as she and Sei went back to bed and fell asleep for the rest of the night.

 **In the morning**

Sei woke up to the sunlight from the window that was on his face and sat up, rubbing his eyes before opening them. He looks around to then see that Sonic was also up since his sleeping bag was empty, "What time is it?"

He then noticed that he was talking to himself, "I'll check it out myself."

He then walked down the stairs and saw that the library was empty, "Where is everyone?" He said to himself as he then heard something behind a nearby door that was opened. He then walked down the stairs that lead to the basement, seeing Twilight and Sonic was researching the shard from last night.

"So you're saying that this shard never runs out of energy?" Twilight asked Sonic.

"Yep. Since it's a part of the Master Emerald, it has unlimited energy." Sonic answered.

"I see. You know, I find it weird that even though the "Chaos Emeralds" you told me about earlier had positive and negative energy, even though they get their power from the Master Emerald. How does that work?" Twilight wondered.

"While it's true that their main power source is the Master Emerald, they are used by making your thoughts into reality, as well as being fueled by the emotions of the user." Sonic summarized.

"Fascinating. Sounds like there are so many of them if you need that kind of power." Twilight assumed.

"Actually, there are only seven emeralds in existence." Sei spoke up as he walked over to them.

"Really!? But... Actually, since there are only six Elements of Harmony that are super powerful when together, I can believe that." Twilight dismissed.

"How long have you guys been at this?" Sei asked.

"Ever since she started this experiment this morning. I've just been telling her some stuff about our world." Sonic answered.

"Like what?"

"Well, mainly about the emeralds and what they are."

"They are very interesting." Twilight commented as she looks at some of her notes.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sei asked.

"About... 11:58." Sonic answered.

"And you're not getting ready for something, like a challenge?"

Sonic's eyes widened, "Oh snap!" He then ran up the stairs like a blue blur.

"Oh yeah, he challenged Rainbow Dash to a race!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Wanna come watch?" Sei asked.

"Of course. Not every day we see a race." Twilight answered as she and Sei went upstairs after Sonic.

When they went outside, there was a crowd of ponies around the starting line that was near the library, Rainbow Dash standing by the line. "I just about to think that you gave up."

"Oh, you're hilarious." Sonic sarcastically said as he walked to the line, "I never miss a race." He grinned.

"You two don't mind if I join in?" Sei asked as he walked up to the line next to Sonic.

"Sure, two is better than one, and beating both of you is twice as good." Dash gloated.

"We'll see." Sei simply said as he, Sonic and Dash got ready to race.

"You three ready?" Twilight asked, which the three responded with a nod.

"Ready... Set... GO!" Twilight called out, the three then instantly burst into speed as they ran through Ponyville, leaving the ponies in the front row of the crowd with messy manes and tails.

Dash flew with a big grin on her face as Sonic and Sei sprinted on the ground, the three pretty much neck and neck as they took a sharp left turn. The turn lead them into the park where the three saw the fountain. Dash flew over it as Sonic went around it on its left side and Sei went around it on its right side.

Dash then started flying up higher as they saw the mountain they went to earlier, aiming to go over it. Sonic and Sei then gained a boost in speed right before they jumped up, getting a head start on climbing the mountain. Sonic sprinted up the surface, avoiding any bumps on the mountainside by simply quickly sidestepping to the left and right. Sei is doing the opposite, as he used the bumps to leap from one to another and was doing it rather quickly, which from an overhead view looks like pinball. The three reached the peak as Sonic and Sei performed acrobatics when they jumped over the peak, Sonic doing a double front flip and Sei doing a shooting star back flip before the three then dived down the other side of the mountain.

However, this mountainside was more hazardous since it includes rocky pillars. Sonic and Sei were jumping in between them, Sonic grinding down one as Sei was simply running down it before they then jumped across the pillars, doing acrobatics and stylish actions, such as flips, corkscrews and bouncing spindashes until they finally landed on the ground, quickly dashing to gain speed when suddenly, a sonic boom was heard, or rather a rainboom since they looked to see a circular rainbow with a stream of rainbow colors going ahead of them.

"Dude, she just broke the sound barrier!" Sei exclaimed.

"I knew this was gonna be interesting! Better keep up!" Sonic responded as he then burst ahead, making a normal sonic boom to catch up with Dash.

Sei then suddenly stopped to get into a spindash, spinning in place for a second before light energy charged up the spindash almost instantly, him then getting into a sprint start position before he shouted out, "Light Speed Break!"

He then launched at the speed of light, sprinting after the two as his appearance was changed due to the charged light, making him look like a silhouette of light.

Rainbow saw the finish line at the entrance of Sweet Apple Acres really far in the distance, grinning as she spoke. "Like I said, I'm the fastest!"

She then heard a sonic boom behind her, looking back to then see Sonic slowly but rapidly catching up to her. "What!? He can make a sonic rainboom!?" She then noticed that it was just colored white, "No, that ain't a rainboom."

She then heard another sonic boom, seeing that Sei was catching up too. However, his appearance was shrouded by concentrated light on his body as he rapidly caught up to Sonic. As the three were half the distance away from the finish line, the three were at their fastest speed possible as they were neck to neck.

Twilight noticed their speed and quickly got ready to perform a shield spell in front of the barn, her horn glowing intensely as the three were getting closer. Time then slowed down to a crawl as the three then crossed the finish line, blowing away everypony and everything around it before Twilight summoned a large shield that reached to the top of the barn, making the three notice that they would crash if they don't try to stop. They then tried to force themselves to stop, making a comedic skidding sound as they got closer to the magic shield, only to slam against it. Dash then slid down to the ground as Sonic and Sei also slid down before falling backwards on their backs.

"Anyone get the number on that shield?" Sonic joked as he laid on his back.

The shield then disappeared, Twilight taking a deep breath as Applejack spoke. "That was an intense race."

"No kidding. Though, the three of them were determined to win so, I don't blame them. Well, except for them about to crash into the barn." Twilight said.

"Oh yeah, totally." Applejack agreed. "Are they all right?"

Twilight looked upon the three, Dash has her eyes swirling as well as Sonic and Sei. "Just knocked out from the impact. Give them a minute."

After the three recovered from the impact, they got up on their feet and were still kinda dizzy.

"That was one hell of a crash." Sei commented as he rubbed his head.

"I've felt worse. But, all ll I wanna know is who won that race." Dash said.

"I've got your back!" Pinkie said as she popped out of the ground and got out of it. She then pulled out a camera out of her mane and pulled out a photo she took. She looked at it in shock, "That's amazing!"

"What is?" Sonic asked.

"Look!" She then showed the three the photo, showing that they were tied, no more or less. "A three way photo finish!"

"What!?" The three shouted.

"That's insane!" Sei exclaimed as he took the photo. Dash and Sonic had their jaw on the ground before they clicked back to normal.

"Well, a tie is actually better than one of us winning." Sonic admits, "Don't you agree, Dash?"

"... Surprisingly... no. I was absolutely sure I was gonna win!" Dash exclaimed at him.

"Well sure, winning is good. But, it ain't about winning, it's about the fun in it." Sonic said.

Dash looked at him, only to then sigh. "I remember learning a lesson about that. But, I guess I was super determined." She then raised her right hoof, "Good race."

Sonic raised his right hand, balling it into a fist before fist bumping with Dash. "Good race."

Sei then placed his right fist in front of them, "Good race." He said before the two fist bumped with him too.

"Come on, everypony! We gotta fix the entrance before getting any dinner!" Applejack called out to them as she and her friends were getting ready to fix the fence.

"Let's go, I'm hungry!" Sei agreed as he went to help, along with Sonic and Dash following him to fix the fence.

 **And there we go, people! So, Sonic and Sei got a party from Pinkie Pie, met a bat pony named Maralyn who gave them a third emerald shard, and got in a race with Rainbow Dash. Now, they have to fix the damages they caused from their three way photo finish before getting any dinner. What will happen next? Will they get any dinner? Will they actually start their search for the other emerald shards? Find out in the next chapter! Until then, I see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, back with another chapter! So far we have:**

 **3/15 Master Emerald Shards**

 **If you guys think I have the wrong amount, feel free to correct me on it. I got 15 total because in Sonic Adventure 1, Knuckles had five stages with three shards in them, 3 x 5 = 15.**

 **The journey shall get somewhat of a start in this chapter, so let's get going!**

 **Chapter 3: To Canterlot!**

"That was delicious!" Sei exclaimed as he finished his third apple pie. His belly was full of apple... everything, really.

"Glad you liked it, sugarcube. Hopefully, you don't get a tummy ache from all that pie you ate." Applejack teased.

"No don't worry, I've dealt with worse." Sei reassured.

"What do you think, Sonic?" Applejack asked, in which he responded with a nod since his mouth was full with a apple fritter.

"I love that our new guests enjoy our food. Don't you agree, Big Macintosh?" The old pony named Granny Smith spoke.

"Eeeyup." Big Mac simply said as he agreed.

Once they finished dinner, the group headed back to Ponyville. When they arrived, a sudden puff of smoke appeared in front of Twilight and formed into a scroll, which then dropped onto the ground. Twilight then levitated it in front of her, opening it and unrolled it before reading it.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia." Twilight said as she continued to read it.

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _Usually you are the one to send me a letter, but I have something of importance that I want to show you, as I think you will be fascinated with our finding. Please come to Canterlot with your friends as soon as possible, as I have two interesting surprises for you to see._

 _Celestia_

"She wants us to come to Canterlot as soon as possible." Twilight summarized to the others.

"For what?" Dash asked.

"She has found something of importance that needs our attention." Twilight answered. "Be sure to pack your things, in case our visit takes more than a day."

 **Fast forward to the train station**

"Everypony have everything they need?" Twilight asked.

The Mane 5 checked their saddle bags just in case and they were ready to go. Once they boarded the train, they sat in their seats and they were off as the train started to move.

"So.. since this going to be a long ride, I still have some questions I would like to ask you two." Twilight said.

"OK. What else do you want to know?" Sei asked.

"Well, what world did you live in your dimension?" Twilight answered with a question.

"A beautiful place called Mobius. The lust green fields, the crystal blue water, the insane action as we fought evil left and right. Then... all of that... obliterated by that psychopath..." Sei answered.

"I think that's all you need." Sonic interrupted.

"Yeah. Um, how fast can you go?" Twilight asked.

"Who, me or Sei?" Sonic chuckled a bit as he asked.

"Both of you." Twilight answered.

"Just enough to break the sound barrier." Sei simply answered.

"We noticed." Dash commented.

"Anyways, why are you two trying to find these emerald shards?" Twilight asked.

"Like we said before, the shards hold unlimited power whether they're together or apart. If they get in the wrong hands, or in this case hooves, there could be some serious trouble." Sei explained.

"Trust me, a lot of villains in our world tried to harvest its power to either destroy the planet or becoming all powerful. It's one of the two sometimes." Sonic said.

"I see." Twilight said.

"Anyways, enough questions about us. What about you ponies? Like, tell us about your culture." Sei said, changing the subject.

"Well, this land is called Equestria and the ruler of the land is named Princess Celestia. She is a very kind ruler-" Twilight said.

"And she can raise the sun!" Pinkie exclaimed, interrupting Twilight.

"Wait, she can raise the sun? As in, she performs the sunrise and sunset in this world?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty much." Pinkie answered.

"Does she also raises and lowers the moon?" Sei asked.

"No, darling. That job is done by her younger sister, Princess Luna." Rarity answered.

"What kind of magic is in this world?" Sei asked himself.

"Next stop, Canterlot!" The conductor called out.

The train then started to slow down to a complete halt at the train station that lead to a rather large city of sorts. It had houses similar to Ponyville, but larger and... better. Sei, Sonic, and the Mane Six exit the train and entered Canterlot, with Sei and Sonic looking around.

Sonic whistled, "Talk about rich houses."

"Oh yeah. I guess this is where the wealthy and powerful live, right?" Sei asked.

"You can say that, pretty much." Rainbow answered as she flew with them.

"OK, as much as I would like to show you two a tour, we need to see Princess Celestia first." Twilight said as she walked ahead of them.

Sonic, Sei and the others followed her to the castle, where the entrance was guarded by two unicorn guards.

"You are eagerly awaited, Princess Twilight." One of the guards said before the doors were opened, letting the group inside the castle.

The interiors of the castle were beautiful, with stunning architecture and the light from the decorative windows making it look like crystals. When they entered the throne room, an alicorn was waiting on her throne chair, using her magic to hold up an emerald shard as she studied it. The alicorn has a light gray coat, magenta eyes, and a mane and tail resembling a bright rainbow that flowed like a flag in the wind.

The alicorn looked in their direction as she moved the emerald shard around her, "Nice to see you again, Twilight. We found an interesting jewel outside Canterlot and we thought of bringing you here to study it."

The alicorn then moved the shard towards Twilight, only for Sonic to then take the emerald shard out of the air as he spoke, "Actually your highness, this isn't a jewel. This is called an emerald shard. And the aura it gives off is chaos energy, which is basically a life force in our world."

The alicorn then sat up from her throne and started walking towards them, "I see. I don't think we have met yet." She said as she stopped in front of them, "I'm Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria. And you two are?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Celestia." Sonic introduced himself as he smiled.

"I'm Seiryu the Hedgehog, but call me Sei." Sei greeted as he smirked.

"Sonic and Sei, I may not know much about your world, but this 'chaos energy' you mentioned earlier gives off a similar energy that is in Equestria. But, I feel as though that shard is only a small part of a bigger source." Princess Celestia said.

"Wow. Impressive that you know that from just looking at the shard." Sonic complimented.

"So princess, what was the other reason that you brought us all here?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I found a special book in the library that may help us with the newcomers here." She then summoned a book with a portal symbol on the cover, floating it towards the group.

Sei grabbed it and opened it, his eyes widening a bit as he read it. "A book on dimensions!? This place is very knowledgeable." Sei read a few sentences from it:

 _Though dimensions are different worlds, some are similar in one way or another. Whether it would be parallel to each other or even with little differences, some say that all of them share the same sky or even the same inhabitants. Whether you know it or not, there is always an opposite of one pony._

 _For example, a hero has a villainous parallel or even reverse genders, a stallion being a mare in another world._

Sei then read a separate entry after turning two pages:

 _There are many possibilities in science. Dimensions is no exception, as there are many different versions of one pony. There are a villainous parallel, a gender bender, an anti-hero, a flirtatious daredevil, or even a shy coward._

 _There are also ones that has the same pony as different species, such as a zebra, a dragon, or even the mysterious "human" race. Dimensions also run at different timelines, such as the past, the future, or even an alternate present._

"Oh yeah, this will help." Sei said as the book was then raised out of his hands, watching it as it closed and floated into Twilight's satchel.

"I'll be sure to read it later." Twilight said with a smile.

"While I like to hear all about dimensions and new people, I'm quite tired from all this talk. I'll be taking a nap if you need me." Applejack spoke as she then started walking out of the throne room.

Fluttershy then noticed the sun setting in the sky, "Applejack has the right idea, we should get to bed too."

"We'll continue this tomorrow then." Princess Celestia said as she also started walking out of the throne room.

By the time the group got to their bedrooms, the moon has risen into the sky and the group are asleep. Well, except Twilight, who couldn't wait to read the dimension book.

"Sei was right, this book is really intriguing. The author must be either dedicated to science or was an actual dimensional traveler." Twilight said to herself as she turned another page.

 **Meanwhile, back with Fleetway...**

Fleetway flew through space as he has blew up yet another planet, the explosion being equivalent to the sun as it had a bright light before dying down.

 _"Wow, didn't expect this to be... boring."_ Fleetway said to himself as he looked around. _"I have no resistance against my power, yet it doesn't feel satisfying."_

He then floated there as he thinks, suddenly having an answer. _"I got it! It's the screams of the weak! The fighters who failed to stop me! The people who ran away in fear as I destroyed what they loved!"_

 _"Floating through this empty space was a complete waste of time."_ He then flew as fast as his power can allow, flying faster than even light itself before he shouted, _"CHAOS CONTROL!"_

He then disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the space in Sonic's dimension empty.

 **In another dimension**

Fleetway then reappeared in a flash of light, stopping himself in the air as he looked around. He sees that he is floating over a large forest with cities far and wide, also noticing a large castle down below.

 _"Hmm... a castle fit for a king. All the more tempting to destroy. But, I wouldn't want to destroy so soon. I wanna be sure I have witnesses."_ He then flew down and went through the roof in an instant, landing on the floor with debris falling from the hole in the roof. He then got up to his feet as he looked up, _"What a fragile structure."_

"HEY! Who do you think you are!?" Fleetway turned around with a smirk on his face as he noticed he's in the throne room, with the king being pissed off. Though, what was interesting about the king is that he looked similar to Sonic, only the fur was green, his eyes were blue, wearing a black leather jacket with flames on the arms, black and green boots, and dark sunglasses as he stood up from his throne.

 _"Who would like to know?"_ Fleetway taunted as he folded his arms.

The green hedgehog walked down the steps in front of the throne chair to the floor that Fleetway was on, the two standing a few feet away from each other.

"The king of this planet, you fool!" The hedgehog bragged.

Fleetway only laughed when he heard that response, _"Really? Well, this should be a fun fight!"_

The hedgehog then noticed what Fleetway looked like, "Wait... Sonic?"

Fleetway frowned angrily at the hedgehog as he yelled, _"No! I'm superior to my weak, pathetic vessel! I am Fleetway!"_ He then pointed at the green hedgehog, _"And since you look identical to Sonic, it's only fair to assume that you... are also inferior!"_

The hedgehog got in a fighting stance with a angry look on his face, "Sonic is nothing compared to me! I am Scrouge, THE KING OF THE WORLD!"

 **And done! Yep, Scrouge is in this story and he's about to face Fleetway. Meanwhile, Sei and Sonic has arrived in Canterlot to meet Princess Celestia and find a book about dimensions. Once they read the basics of dimensional rifts, they decided to rest before actually starting their journey around Equestria. But before that, we have a fight between egos in a different dimension. That will be the start of the next chapter, followed by the start of the journey. Anyways, until then, I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
